WWE imagines :
by nerdysuccess
Summary: Different fun imagines
1. Chapter 1

Dean see Roman furious backstage . " Carmen cost me the match! Dean reply she has to me taught a lesson. For last couple of weeks she always made sure Randy and Seth won. Roman walks away and mumbles I'm going to find her. Carmen was in her locker room. She was looking at herself in the mirror. Carmen want to make sure she look perfect before leaving. She has a smirk on her face. Carmen like she could get under Roman's skin. Roman walks in her locker room. He slam the door. Carmen slowly turns around. Roman grabs her roughly.

Carmen is pin against her door. "You need to stay out my way!" Carmen reply you need to leave. "No !" Carmen smiles as he see mad. Carmen ask is that the only reason you came to my locker room. Roman slightly press her neck. Carmen looks at him scared until he goes for a kiss. Roman starts to kiss wildly. Carmen mumbles I knew you came for something else. Roman had a secret he kept from Dean. He enjoys fucking the authority darling. Carmen had lovely curves. She around 5"6. Roman smiles as he turns her around. He kiss her neck . His hands are touching her up and down. Carmen smiles as Roman hikes her skirt up.

. His right hand is going between her legs. Carmen moans as he guide himself inside of her. Roman enjoy how much punishment she could take. If it was spanking her or right now fucking her roughly. Carmen was holding tightly to him. Her legs are starting to shake his thumb massage her clit. "Don't you dare cum." Carmen see her locker room slightly about to open. She tells Roman to stop. Roman doesn't listen. Carmen ask who is it? "It's me Stephanie. " Carmen whisper hey steph. Roman tries not to chuckled as Carmen tries not to lose it. "Can we talk? " Carmen mumbles yes in a few minutes .. I will catch up with you. Stephanie walks away. Roman feels her hips bucked. Carmen let's out a high moan as she let's herself go. Roman whisper in her ear. "We were close to get caught." Carmen is trying to catch her breath. Roman flips her around. "Now let my fun begin."


	2. Chapter 2 : elevator

Dean and Roman were looking at there Friend Ruth bringing drinks. She was wearing black shirt and white blouse. Roman smiles at her as coming back. As she puts the beer down .Dean grabs her waist. Roman shakes his head as she falls on Dean's lap. "Stay with me." Ruth reply sure but that means roman gets the next round. Roman chuckled.

They were having a good time. Ruth tells Roman that a brunette is staring at him across the room. Dean tells Roman to go and make his room. Roman listens. Ruth mumbles someone is going to have fun tonight. She gets off his lap. Ruth sits next to him. Dean reply you can have some fun if you want to?"with who?" Dean reply what's your type? "I like man who has passion and drive that can keep with mine." Dean listens as she somewhat describing him. Ruth looks at him to see if he got the hint. Dean reply stop messing with me. Ruth gets close to him. She looks him innocently and goes for a kiss. Dean replies right back.

. Ruth smiles as they kiss passionately for a few mintues. Dean pulls away and goes for neck. Dean tenderly kiss her neck while his hand touch her body. Ruth bites her lips. Dean whisper in her ear you still think this is a game? Ruth reply no you don't get that I want you. Dean looks at her. They both used to tease each other. However by the way she look at him. Dean knew she wasn't lying. He grabs her right hand. "Let's go." As they get into the cab there make out session just continue. Both want to get to hotel. As they get to elevator Dean pins her against the wall. He press there floor number. Ruth smiles. Dean kiss her again. He pulls her blouse down.

Dean slowly goes for breasts. Ruth moans. Dean just smiles at her. As he slightly sucking and massage her breast. Ruth is trying to push him down. Dean goes on his knees. He kiss and slighty marks her let's out a whimper as Dean gets lost between her skirt. Dean has smirk in his face as he sucks on her clit and insert two fingers inside of her. Ruth cover her mouth as she is about to lose it. Dean feels her legs start to shake as they hear the elevator open up. Dean notice she looks upset. He grabs her right hand. "I will make up to you .."


End file.
